The ReUniting
by kaitlin1198
Summary: Cammie goes on mission and mets an old friend along the way. LOTS of Zammie!
1. Chapter 1

I looked at myself in the full-length mirror. I looked completely out of place, my clothing was not me, or even a spy me. I was trying to go for the causal look. I have my hair in the average ringlets. My top half consisted of the basic under clothing with a black long sleeve t-shirt and over that I had a FudPuckers t-shirt. The bottom half was a pair of light flare jeans purchased from JCP. On the bottom was a pair of socks and those house shoe things. I hated the look. Ring Ring Ring, my phone called.

"Hello," I sighed more aggravated then I meant too be.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed," Macey ask as I heard her say, "Stop," in the background. I could just picture Preston kissing her neck and her shoving him off, the thought made me chuckle silently.

"Kind of, I miss the dating world," I whined, telling the truth. I had been on my way home last night and saw some teens holding hands and simultaneously kissing each other on the nose and cheek, it had just rubbed the wrong way.

"Its okay, at least you have an excellent position," Macey encouraged distracted by something.

"I know but still, I got two raises and three promotion since I started the CIA, Luke was from senior year, I think I might be ready, maybe," I reasoned with myself.

"It'll be alright, I called to see if you would take over my spot. Preston and I really really want to go out, we haven't gotten any quality time with each other in months. So do you mind?" She tried not to sound like she was pleading.

"Of course not are you crazy, why would I mind," I said even though I had a back massage scheduled for tomorrow.

"Thank you so much, I promise to set you up with my speed dating friend, he can get you thirty dates in an hour," Macey chirped.

I laughed, "What time is the meeting?"

"I'll call the director now, and it starts at one o'clock sharp, love ya sis."

"Love you too, see ya," I shook my head and hung up the phone, the things we do for our friends.

**I told myself not to write this, but I had too. I can't promise to finish it, but I am going to try. I just kind of get tired of Gallagher everyonce in a while. Its what I have been doing forever. But still enjoy it while I type it, it might be my last GALLAGHER fan fic. But I promise not to quit writing. Anyway this is going to a complete different direction then what it starts as.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Cameron," The director said formally as we shook hands and I took my seat, "Due to the switch made by Macey and you, I had to make a couple changes to your partner. You will have one partner. I know you have some differences but he is the only person I could enable to be available. I am sure you two can work it out for the sake of the agency and your lives," He finished. So we have some differences. I don't get along with 1/4 of our headquarters, over 113 people and he can't even tell me who it is so I can ready myself.

"When will I be seeing this person?" I ask.

"He can't get in until later today. You leave at 10pm tonight on the plane. Seat number 113 and he sits right beside you. Look in this file," He hands me a slim mania folder containing no more than 6 pages of paper," to find out more."

After that I am dismissed. The file is of some amateurs that have a CIA agent and using our software to gain data, it may be a langer mission then some, but will be quite easy. By nine I am sitting comfortably on a small, first-class plane. I get to reading a book and by nine thirty I find myself dozing off, so I decide to let myself rest up for the mission.

I am jolted awake by some turbulence and see it is only eleven. I look to my right to find out who is my partner. I make a horrifing gasp when I see that smirk, the smirk. How could the CIA pair Zach and I together after what happened with us. I mean it is completely insane.

"Cam," He begins but I silence him, "No, no. Don't even start, you have no right to call me by any name, not even my name. Lets just get through this," I say trying to get my voice level.

"Let me," He starts,"No, stop, now," I say sternly making half the plane look toward me. After the commotion I hide under my blanket trying to block out all the bad memories even though I know it is impossible. I shouldn't be a wimp, it was over three years ago, but I never really thought about it, much less faced it, now all I want too do is cry, but I can't.

I make the rest of the plane ride, airport trip, and taxi ride silently, although he tries to start a couple of conversation I quickly discard them. I know we can't to it forever, we have a mission, but I am doing my best to hold onto the threads of reality that are keeping my together. If it weren't for the silence and my optimistic mind I would be a total disaster. As we walk in the motel room I see there is only one bed. I guess it makes sense because we are suppose to be married, but still what if the husband and wife had a fight three years ago and are still mad at each other.

Zach lets me be and only talks about the task at hand, until later that night as I come out of the shower in a soft pair of satin snowflake pjs. He says, "Cam, you hungry?"

I shake my head no even though my tummy is growling I doubt I could eat from the emotional trauma I am enduring.

"Cammie, you need something in your stomach for surveillance tomorrow," He says.

I shake my head staring off into no where land and he sighs, fearing he may try to talk about 'it' again I say,"I don't care, just, just don't stand there like I am," I say realizing I have no real comeback.

Half an hour later he brings in, shrimp. He knows I love it, so he sets it out of me on the coffee table but I wait until he is in the shower to eat. I really need to think about what to do with our situation, but once I get my hands on the food it dawns on my all I have had is peanuts, a ham sand which and coffee since I woke up at five o'clock this morning. Once that is long gone, I curl up in bed and drift too sleep before Zach comes too bed at around two in the morning.

* * *

**What do ya think? Hope u like. What do you think 'it' is? At the moment I am not entirely sure so if you have a real good idea then PM it too me so I can consider it. Plz do not review it to me cuz I don't want anyone else to know. It can be our secret.**


	3. Bexs Story

"We need to discuss this," Zach said four hours into surveillance, as he sat down his binoculars.

"No we don't," I said.

"Yes we do," He persisted his tone becoming softer.

"No we don't," I growled cutting off my vowels becoming so hot with rage. I let my voice soften and whispered, "I can't," I held the tears back the best that I could, I grabbed the binoculars and put them up to my eyes but it didn't help.

"Cam," Zachs voice grew deathly quiet as he put his hands inside of mine, brushing his fingers against my palm, "Sorry."

That was all it took for me to come completely undone. My throat contracted letting small hitch noises as each sob raked my body. I grew goosebumps and lost any conception I had had of time. All I knew was I had in my Blackthorne Boys arms. I may not have forgiven him, and I may not forgive him, but I need him more than I need life itself.

Zach POV

My Gallagher Girl. I had her. If just I could make her feel better. I hugged her and I shrugged off my jacket placing lightly on her shoulders. Right now the mission could wait she meant everything too me, more than anything, more than life.

_"Bex, no," I said trying to push her off._

_"Come on," She pleaded, "Its not like you two have been doing it."_

_"Bex forget it, you are not getting in me," I said and shoved her._

_"Shut up," She said shoving me back just as hard. I had known she had a bad side, but I didn't know it was this threatning. Then I smelt it. Like rotting cheese, like mildew. Over the years, before the circle, it had come custom. Everyday when Mom came home, staggering through the living room._

_"Are you drunk?" I asked._

_"No," She laughed._

_"Rebecca this is not like you," I said._

_"Shut up," She said and began kissing again. This was the first of many times, I hated every time, yet I had swore not to tell anyone, her little problem with drinking. I had guessed she had a slim chance of graduating, but she pulled through with a B average. On the sixth time, she came up to me as they were handing out diplomas on the stage, with every one in sight she kissed me. At first I thought she had been drinking, but she had done that free- willed, right in front of Cammie. After that Cammie walked across the stage, slapped me, and then grabbed Bex and dragged her back stage, they didn't come out for awhile and Macey accepted Bex and Cammies diplomas for them. Since then, as far as I know Macey Liz and Cammie haven't spoke to Bex._

_Then there was that thing with Luke, and I didn't even want to go there. But it might be the only way to fix this. _

**Cammie POV**

As my tears become less and less I keep thinking of Luke. I know the saying forgive and forget. I have to go through it again in order to forgive it, so this is the Luke Story . . .


	4. Lukes Story Part 1

**Cammie POV**

As my tears become less and less I keep thinking of Luke. I know the saying forgive and forget. I have to go through it again in order to forget it, in order t forgive it, so this is the Luke Story . . .

_It was a bright Saturday and I sat outside having a little time to myself. I had been jogging around the track and after five miles decided I needed a brake. Out of nowhere a little shower began so I went into the P&E barn; it was there I saw it. Bex and Zach. They were making out, and Zach was not stopping it. He let her kiss him. He wasn't kissing back that much, yet he wasn't stopping it. He was letting it happen. _

_I wasn't sure what kind of emotions were running through me. I had just lost Dad for real a couple months ago, and then Grandma Morgan had the heart attack when I came up for winter vacation. Now this. I backed out of the barn careful not to be seen. After getting free from that chamber of torture, what used to be my favorite place, I ran from it. As a spy I am not suppose to run, but as a girl I have every right to hide and never want to come out._

_I ran past the track, past the woods, past a nice little meadow I had found in the ninth grade, and then there was the Gallagher gate. I found the hole so fast you'd think it was a routine and I peeled the gate back, enclosing the tiny clasp back on the other part of the fence. Then I ran some more. _

_I slowed as I got into Roseville, but I was still jogging as the adrenaline surged through my body making my heart pound faster than I thought possible. That had been a record, I had never ran five miles without stopping in my life._

_I as began walking I felt what I was running from. The ache, the terrible pain, the horrible feeling. I had not known Zach to be like this. He was always so kind, everyone thought we were a couple because of how cute we looked together. I let the tears pour and sank against the ground leaning against the tree as my legs gave away._

_I could have cried minutes or hours. I think it was only minutes, but I lost all meaning or time when I heard a male voice say, "Ma'am are you okay?" At first I thought he may have been referring to someone else, but as I looked up I could tell he meant me. _

_The first few second I just stared at him, he was the spitting image of a movie star, but he wasn't a movie star. I could see that under his tight fitting Hollister shirt he had 8-pack abs. He was tall, but not a giant. He didn't have the same lankly figure as Josh had. And he wasn't a brick like Zach, he was a moive star similar to Jacob from Twilight, but not as bulky up top, or wide in the shoulders. His voice had been smooth, like honey._

"_Yes," I whispered as my voice cracked again._

"_May I help you, unnamed young lady?" He grinned as if he had found the pin in the haystack. He slid his hand down and I grabbed it feeling his skin felt like a babies skin; soft and smooth._

"_Its Cammie," I smiled shyly._

"_Nice to meet you," He had said as he walked me over to a near-by bench._

"Cam," Zach shook into my thoughts waking me, "Its eleven at night and I haven't seen anything in hours, ready?"

I scooted away from him to my side, but kept his jacket. I also melted as I smelled it, noticing for the first time how much I had missed Zach sent a pang of guilt of how rude I had been to him. I quickly shook it off. Now if only I could finish this story with Luke.

"We are here," Zach said. I suddenly remember how we had switched to a closer motel this morning.

I got out the car silently and got in and out of the shower just as quietly. I ate the Italian food Zach brought in and sat on the couch trying to figure out what our next move should be.

Zach climbed into bed and I did too. I think I surprised him by saying, "I'm cold will you turn over."

He obediently turned to where we were face to face. I curled into a ball moving over so far we were touching; I molded myself into him. Whether it was nerves, emotions, or PMS I will never know but I found tears trickling down my face. I sniffed, automatically regretting it as Zach looked at me.

"Hey," He wiped a few loose tears away with his thumb, "Its okay, we are together now, and its going to be okay." He hugged me for some reason it made me cry harder until he rocked me to sleep.

**AN Please Read-Hey its me Kaitlin. I am sorry I haven't been on here the way I usually am, with the holidays and all I went on a writing strike, and I am kind of to obsessed with instagram and my new I phone to write. Also I would love to know what you got for Christmas, and that sounded kind of rude sorry I am trying to not to brag. The only reason I got an Iphone is because I agreed to clean the entire house, and keep it that way, have chores (which is new to me), keep my grades up ( I already do), and we got our house phone cut off along with a bunch of tv channels, so we can afford it.**

**To the Followers-I have a lot of followers on this story, so I am going to do my best to keep it good and hopefully original. Also to all of my followers, plz review it means a lot to me. And to the new followers, plz check out my other stories and review them too. Thank all of you guys for taking the time to read and review, yo mean da world to me.**

**Fan fic reviews- I have a youtube channel(link in profile) that I want to start making Fan Fic reviews on the channel, so if you have something for me to review leave the title and your user name down below. This also goes for any stories on fictionpress. Requirements to have story reviewed:**

**-A one shot or multi chapter story(no poems, plays, etc).**

**-Completed (Has to have the general parts of a story beginning, middle end. Also known as the setting, climax, and plot.)**

**-If I don't enjoy it then I don't review it (super sorry, but I cannot force myself to read something I don't enjoy, that is just wasting time for all of the stories I do review.) Just becuase I don't review doesn't mean I don't like it, it might just not be my forte. I will give occaisional shout outs. If you have a Youtube then subcribe to me!**

**If you want your story to be read out loud and reviewed then it cannot exceed 5,000 words which may be raised or lowered in the future.**

**Please review, thanks, KK.**


	5. Lukes Story pt2

_As the weeks drug on I found myself falling for Luke. In just two weeks we had kissed and in just a month we had said we loved each other. I make up excuses as to why I cannot go on dates. I make up excuses to my roommates, who still don't know about Luke, so I can go out._

_This particular weekend I can't go with Luke. I am currently in Cuba with the gang as we search for the Circle. Our battle ground in an abandoned warehouse, two stories high. Its old and fragile. _

_BOOM! I hear as I turn swiftly on my heel to see all of the gang in a chamber made of iron poles. They are desperately trying to get out, but failing. Eventually we all give up._

_"Cam," Zach yells as I turn back around seeing ten people. In a lightening fast action I have three knocked out, have snagged one of their guns and shoot off the rest, except this time I remember pulling the trigger. When he walks out._

_"Who the he-," He cuts himself off and whispers the rest, "is this? Ohmygod. You no way," His laugh radiated off the wooden walls,"Little old Cammie. Who knew the girly girl was capable of this. You gonna kill me, the person you loooove," Luke cooed._

_I am frozen, I want to move but I can't its as if my heart has stopped beating. He walks to me slowing walking in a circle around me, "My uncle warned my of the key. He said how this key was suppose to be soo powerful. Full of strength, courage, and defiance He called this key the daughter of the Monkey. Thats your Daddy right, Mathew. So your the key. I can't believe I didn't see it before. Those icy blue eyes, the shape of your nose, your lips. You were identical. Too bad hes dead, well good for us you didn't need to learn any more of his tricks. The only time I recall seeing him not look good is when he was in that cold room. Then we shot him, made him hurt. The last words he said were 'My girls, I love you' all sweet and sappy just like that. You are like him, but he knew what he had to do. He thought with his heart and head. You think with one. Right now its the heart, because you care about me. When you killed them it was the head because you knew you couldn't let them get away with it. You are good, just not as good as your Daddy. Isn't that cute, I bet when you dream about him at night you whisper Dada in you sleep," He gave a sickening laugh, "Then again I bet most of the time you are having nightmares from up in the Appalatchins. At least that's what it looks like from those dark circles. Its a good thing I am going to take great pleasure in killing you just as I did him."_

_Something in me snapped. Before he had time to move I had grabbed his shoulder twisted it as hard as I could, probably braking it and flipping him. He pulled a gun on me and I dodged it and it flew past my shoulder I felt its graze. I kicked it away from him before kicking him in the ribs, a move they didn't teach at Gallagher. He grabbed my bad ankle and pulled causing me to sail over him and curse in French. I moved my leg onto the floor deflecting a full blown flip as I got on top of him and twisted his arm in a awkward position being careful not to break it. Then I applied some acupuncture techniques and as he was slipping into unconscious I laughed "Nobody talks about my Daddy and gets away with it you, Ba(colorfullness)."_

_"Funny,"He said._

_I heard a click and looked up to see a gun pointed at my head._

I screamed shooting straight out of bed, with sweat pouring down my back.

"What is it?" Zach asked suddenly fully awake.

I tried to explain but I couldn't. Remembering it had been too hard. I tried not to cry, but every time I look at Zach I want to cry for the heart ache he caused me, but also for the pain I put him through. So I hugged him as hard as I could using all my strength not to cry. Behind him the clock read 4:30am.

"Cammie you are alright?" He asked after a minute.

I nodded, "Maybe," I exhaling shakily.

"Its okay,"His soft hand started at my neck and went down to my waist over my figure. Then found its way to my back. After a few minutes I laid down with Zachs arm over my waist I felt more safe than I had in a long time.

I was awoke to bright light and the texture of jeans on my face. I sat up and rubbed the sleepy out of my eyes finding jeans, a brown shirt, a brown leather jacket, even underwear over half of my face like it had been thrown on me. On the top was a note that read: Went to check in for us. Get dressed and eat. Oh yeah I have a surprise for you.

* * *

**Please remember to send any reuests that you want to be reviewed. Also I changed the rules a little that way some people might be able to have theres reviewed. This deals with the word count and such.**

**-Has to be a story(no poems and such)**

**- Any story with a word count over 10,000 will only have the first chapter read aloud. If the first chapter is over 10,000 words long, it won't be read out loud.**

**-It needs to be complete.**

**-Only fanfics I like. Preferably based upon books and tv shows.**


	6. Lukes Story part 3

A surprise had turned into more and more surveillance for today, at least. Zach had went to check in for us and the director had asked 'how we were doing' Zach had briefly discussed the past two days and the director had labeled us mentally unfit. Which meant we were to do surveillance today, tomorrow a pair of agents would take over for us. Meanwhile we couldn't go back to work until Zach and I had worked out our problems and were able to work together because we, as partners, would be an asset to the CIA. This also temporarily provoked both of our promotions.

"So," I yawned later that night, "Who do you think is taking over for us?"

Zach snorted, "Who knows."

I leaned my head back; things had gotten so complicated ever since then…

"_Who is this?" Mom spat angrily._

_I spent the next twenty minutes explaining how we met, why I ran out of Gallagher, etc. _

_Bex practically had tears in her eyes by the time the speech was over and Zach just sat there. I could tell Zach was really hurt by the look in his eyes, but I wasn't buying Bexs game, what if this really was all of her doing and Zach had never had a say in it? But why would Bex hurt me like that?_

_Mom scolded me, Abby yelled, Soloman questioned. Townsend, though, he kept his mouth shut. When I walked out he accompanied me and said three words, "Don't trust Bex."_

_At that time I didn't believe him. Bex was my best friend since the seventh grade she could never hurt me. Even now I still don't believe she could hurt me. Then Zach he had a say in it. I mean if you don't want to kiss someone don't do it. Then again Bex didn't say a word while I got my punishment it was the other three (Liz, Zach, and Macey) who were my lawyers. They kept me from getting held back and a countless number of other things. In the end it was all settled down too two punishments. One: I was going to have to do double what everyone else did in class, which was a fancy meaning for six hours of homework a day, but really focusing I could have it done in two. Two: Double P&E training, which in the long run, helped me obtain my promotions at the CIA, for great physical ability._

_Then there was graduation and after that it was work, sleep, work, sleep, promotion, raise, work, sleep, work, sleep, promotion, raise, etc. _

"Cammie," Zach said.

"Uh," I asked returning from my daze.

"Sorry," He said.

"Sorry," I said.

"For everything. I cared, I care about you. I never ever meant to hurt you like I did," He swallowed.

It was then I realized I had been very wrong. Zach had always cared about me he never meant it. It was Bex, and it always had been. I cared about Zach, I loved Zach more than anything, and I always had.

I had to make a choice even though my ultimate decision was to keep Zach, how do I play it. Hard to get, easy peasy?

"Missed you so much," I settled on as the tears came down my face. I needed to stop them, but there was nothing I could.

"I missed you too," Zach said.

I looked at him, "We missed us."

**AN: This is short, but I enjoyed the ending. Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever. Anyway be sure to check out the prequel to Cammie and a baby What other wise known and the sequel to The Wedding. I think. Anyway be sure to check it out, the name is Our Beloved Kids. Hope u had a great Christmas and New Years. **

**Also check out my Youtube and fictionpress. **Remember to give me a fanfic to review****


	7. AN

This is just an Authors Note(no update)

Hi guys,

It been great to get to know you from my reviews. I love all of my readers dearly. You guys give my confidince like no one I know can. If I have had a bad day and I check my email to see a new favoriter, follower, or subcriber it always turns my frown upside down. I am going to take a small haitus. Probably just a month, I promise to be back with new chapter, becuase I always finish stories I start. As for scarred and healing and macey, those aren't really mine.

By now you may be kind of sad, mad, etc. I am taking a break for a good cause. I really want to work on school and my "book". I have this story written on notebook paper it is 66 pages and typed it is about 40. I wrote it in the second semester of seventh grade. I started it a little over a year ago (around Christmas last year, I believe). Anyway I have most of it typed and I went back to work on it yesterday. I re-read some and realized its not worth reading. Its terrible. I have grown alot in writing since last year becuase I have gotten fan fiction. If you read my first fan fic (Cammie and a baby what) vs my latest (this one) then you will notice a vast improvment, at least I do. So I am taking a time out to work on it. Maybe one day you will see my book in Wal Mart.

I will be checking my email everyday so send me a message and we can chat. I will still be reading the fan fics I currently do like Wake Up Zachy and A Goode Life. I will be posting videos on Youtube and next Friday (I will remind you) I am giving some Fan Fiction shoutouts to my favorite/followers. I am also still going to make Fan Fic reviews on Youtube, but I am not sure how i am going to do that yet.

PS Shimmery Dimaond would like to tell you that Kiss Me Slow changed her name to dopplergirl.

Write On,

Kaitlin, KK, Kaka, or kakabacoops.

If you read to the bottom of the letter then review your name and you definatly get a shout out


	8. Chapter 8

We had been on the rainy rode for about four hours. Zach driving, we just kept driving going in no general direction. Finally I sighed, "I want to go some where?"

"Where too?" Zach asked politely.

"The.. uh," I didn't know where, "The bathroom," I chuckled.

Zach laughed, "Okay."

I cleared my throat, "Really we can't just keep driving in no direction," I said. Looking from the tall trees that zoomed past us too Zach. His nose was little and cute. His eyes looked flat, maybe, not small not big and round, average. His chin was so cute, the way it slightly poked out, which unless you really, really looked for it you wouldn't notice. Then his tone and fit abs I smiled secretly too myself. As I was looking at Zach's hair I caught a glimpse of the speedometer and gasp,"Zach, what the heck?"

"Yes," He answered slightly taken a back, but his eyes found the direction mine were looking in and he immediately let off the gas, "oops."

"That is not oops," I began scolding, "We could get a major ticket for 120 miles an hour in a 70 miles per hour speed zone. I mean its raining, are you crazy."

"Cam," Zach shook his head disapprovingly as if I was a little kid who had done something wrong, "I like to go fast," He smirked. I questioned it in my head only realizing that he had barely done the Zach smirk since we started our mission. I finally caught what he was saying, I like to go fast, and laughed. He was the kid, I was the parent.

By six o'clock we had spoke a to each other a few times, trying to make small talk, but giving up.

At one point I said, "Say it."

"I can't believe you went with that guy and I can't believe you thought I would cheat. Now you say it."

"I couldn't bare to see you with Rebbeca why didn't you tell me. After all of the stuff I went through that push me over the edge the most."

We had only stopped at a convenient store once. My legs ached and my ankles felt as if they might fall off. I had been interested in a book, but I looked up because Zach had stopped.

As I open the door of the truck I smelt water and leaves like it was deja vu, yet I couldn't remember what it was. It might help if the sun wasn't already slightly below the horizon, "Where are we?" I asked.

"Home sweet home. I got your suitcase, we have to walk about five minutes since it been rainy, I didn't want to take the chance of getting stuck in a CIA issued car."

I noticed the place, but it was getting increasingly darker and I still couldn't tell where we were. Sure enough 4mins and 48secs later we were at a wood cabin with the porch light on. I looked out to the place where the light didn't filter. I saw the wood in the distance. I sniffed the cool November air and smelt water. This was it, Mr. Solomans.

"Zach why are we here?" I suddenly asked stepping back toward the rocky, muddy road. It felt like I was suddenly claustrophobic yet I had never been. I remember what happen last time I was here. I couldn't breathe, I was panicking more like have a full out panic attack. I had never ever been able to talk about that day. The day I killed someone.

"Cammie," Zach made his way into my foging brain, although I could hardly see him he was so fuzzy. I felt him touch my arm, but he wouldn't get his way so I jerked it back trying to walk but my vision became even blurrier and I felt myself fall as the world blacked out.

* * *

**Okay so I couldn't stay away from you guys I really tried. I'll be back but i am still kinda on this break so it might be one chapter a week and yeah I couldn't stay away from you. I have been working on my Youtube channel but I am currently doing beauty related videos and tags I am reading and working on organizing book reviews, I'll update you on that next week which is when I plan to put them up, but i get more views on the other videos. If you are interested in watching the shout outs then tell me in the review if I can get 3 then I promise to have it up next week. Also ask me a question about myself and be creative like: What is your favorite kind of music, but again be creative and spontaneous. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I wrote this kind fast so there might be some mistakes. But enjoy and please review.**

I woke to the sound of Taylor Swift softly singing what sounded like The Best Day. As I stretched out I felt the soft smooth sheets with not a speck out dust on them, I ran my hand across the blanket guessing it was some kind of fux fur throw. Then, due to the pounding in my head, I gingerly sat up and yawned, confirming that the sheet were new and white. The blanket was brown fax fur and Taylor Swift was coming off of some countdown.

I immediately sensed that we were still at Mr. Solomans but the panic seemed to have wore off and in the end I guess the rage at Zach too, wait did Zach bring me in here? I looked down to see that I was still dressed in the same clothes I came in, a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeve graphic tee, but my tennis shoes and socks had been removed. I silently laughed only someone like Zach would know I slept with my socks off even after all these years. I also noticed that since none of my clothes had been touched that my bra was twisted. As I fixed it I turned and bent my head down only to bring it right back up because of my headache.

"Hey," Zach whispered cautiously because we all know that until I really get woken up I act be like a paraina, "How ya doing?" He came and sat on the edge of the bed, but not before walking into the bathroom and retrieving Tylenol, not my favorite but right now I don't care.'

I gave a small shrug of my shoulders and Zach took it as green light so he slid onto the bed yawning, "Are you hungry?"

I hadn't really thought about it but I could feel my tummy growling so instead of speaking i just nodded, looking at the clock which read 8am and I had been out since about 7 or 7:30pm wow, thirteen hours didn't seem right, but I guess because of my nightmare or something.

Zach offered his hand, "Up my lady," he said in a pathetic accent and I found myself laughing.

* * *

It had been two days since Zach and I arrived and it was really amazing. We had done everything yesterday. Raced each other, raked leaves just to jump in them even though some were wet, tried to climb trees, and the most important is that we had really bonded. Then again we both want each other its just that invisible layer of the past keeping us from obtaining it.

Now we are playing rummy and I am beating Zach by 100 points. "I am taking a break," Zach muttered stalking into the bathroom. I used this chance to go check my voice mail because I usually never answer my phone when I am on missions so I have it on vibrate.

The first is of Macey thanking me telling me her and Preston had had fun. The second is Macey telling me that she has a new cute guy for me too check out. The third is of Macey telling me her and Bex are talking again and happy thanksgiving. The fourth is Macey telling me she wants me too come home soon

My mind is rambling about why Macey would talk to Bex when Zach comes out, but I push it aside not wanting to disrupt the peace we have created as Zach walks over we hear something. Not much but something. Wordlessly as Zach and I go into spy mode we careful, spyly, peak out the window to find a Gallagher van when suddenly it snaps. Macey must have called today say she was talking to Bex again and today must be Thanksgiving so they probably all wanted to celebrate and they choose here to do it.

Zach whispers, "Thanksgiving," and I nod.

The first person to get out of the van is Abby with some groceries, then Mom with more bags, Macey with a couple, BEX with a couple, then miss Buckingham who officially retired but still lives in Gallagher, Madame Dabney, Mr. Smith, Townsend, Preston Liz, and finally Joe, the owner of the house comes out last.

Since someone is going to have to open I go ahead and get it open as they walk in but I stand behind the door where I cannot be seen.

"Who," Starts a few people simultaneously as I stand in front of the door.

"Get in before I freeze," I fake shivers referring to my shorts which my butt is almost hanging out of and my thin cotton see through tank with no socks.

As they set the bags down in the kitchen Joe says, "What are you two doing here don't you have some kind of mission, Cam"

"I mean you haven't talked in three years why start now?" Macey asks and the rest wait for an answer.

I sigh, "Okay my mission was with him and technically I don't think its over. Zach checked us in and the director asked some kind of question and some how Zach got us labeled unfit to work as a team and the director sent on something he calls paid bonding leave in which this time our promotions are provoked along with both of our raises and we get regular wage until we can prove to the director we can work together without flaws because the director said something about being the us being the best in our division and its ashamed we can't to better to compromise."

"Hey its not my fault you cheated on me with a Circle member," Zach defended himself which kind or ticked me off.

"At least I didn't cheat on someone with their best friend which cased them to go to Roseville park and cry that day which just so happened to be where a nice guy calmed me down if you hadn't of made me so vulnerable then I might have seen through his lies."

"Yeah right like that would happen you lead me to the place you where meeting because you thought i was regular."

"I've learned a lot since then thank you very much."

"So getting caught was learning."

"It taught me not to leave in the first place and as I had the nightmares about being tortured it taught me 15 different ways to break somebody. I might use one on you lets see how about scalding I still have the scars from that one wanna see my back?" I said lowering my voice as I was screaming.

"I already know how to do it my Mom taught me how when I was six."

"My Dad taught me to play the guitar disable a bomb, and detect static interference up to a 10 feet radius when I was six." This was when I realized we were being ridiculous and I think Zach saw it too.

"I don't have a comeback sorry that was rude and I started this time not you."

"I shouldn't have said anything back. I should've just interrupted you and Bex and talked to you like an adult sorry."

At first it was awkward because I noticed how close we were standing and how all eyes were on us because we had been yelling. I wanted so bad to kiss Zach but there was something I had to say, "I never stopped missing you and that annoying smirk."

"I never stopped missing you and that those dimples," He smiled and now we leaned in and I wrapped my arms around his back as he tangled his hand in my hair. I didn't care if they watched I just knew I needed Zach I had been hard enough to get. And as Zach moved his hand to my back I moved mine to his neck, I knew I had him.

**Remember to ask me a question about myself if you are interested. And please review so many people have followed and but not reviewed I look at reviews once a day and almost never follows but I do tell you thank you for following soooo now write a couple words in the box below its not hard.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I just need to inform you I got the shutouts on Youtube up I cant put the link here but my channel link is in my profile hope you like and dont forget to check out my newest story Our Beloved Kids it is a continuum of The Wedding. Oh and my favorite color is Purple. I like all shades but my favorite is a Lavender purple. My room is currently lime green but I am going to be moving in a few months and I am painting two of my walls white and the other two lavender. Thanks for asking Gallagher Girl XOX.

P.S. My current favorite Gallagher Girls story is... drum roll... Life Goes on by Pieces of my heart.

PS again I updated my profile.

Hope you like my shout outs and if you watch please watch all the way through and be respectful, thanks thanks thank you. Oh yeah and remember to ask questions and pass the video or my others around to your friends. Well I don't know about the shoutout but you could share the whats on my I-phone or the book shelf tour for me that would be great.

Kaka, aka, Kaitlin, aka, kakabacoops


	11. AN as always Question

I am so sorry it took soo long to update. You see I told you my Internet was down from my phone on Tuesday on Wednesday I went to my Grandmothers and posted a new chapter of I'm Back Now What. Then on Thursday I went back to my house and still didn't have Internet so I am updating on Friday. And if you saw this and totally forgot that you have read this then I don't blame you.

Also I think were we are now is a good place to end, do ya agree your could you use a little more Zammie?

Also I just finished a book called So Much Closer Susane Colasanti. It was about a teenage girl that has a hard life and gets bullied at school and then her home life isn't any better. She never really had a father. Her mom met somebody but he died of cancer when she was 11 and the money wasn't left to her mom. Anyway they move into a run down apartment and basically it shows what its like to be a poor outcast, and it reminded me even though I don't have everything like a pair of 100 dollar jeans for every week that things can always get worse. At first I thought it might be some regular kid gets bullied book, but I really really loved so go check it out or if you already read it then tell me what you thought.

Sorry I didn't update but still review and tell me what you want or becuase I am running out of ideas tell me what you want my next story/oneshot to be about


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys so so sorry I haven't updated in forever for now i am done with these fan fics so go check out my newest one called Our Beloved Kids which is the trilogy to The Wedding and Cammie and a Baby? What! Set in chapter 30 except Cammie and Zach are slightly younger and I made a couple changes. No it isn't brand new but I only have 2 reivews


End file.
